Keep Hope A Harry Potter Love Story Info
by Phillygurl616
Summary: When death stikes Irene Carwin's life, her world gets turned upside down. Will she find love? Friends? Better yet...Wil she find a way to keep hope? INFO ON NEW CHARACTERS!
1. Keep Hope Info

Name: Irene Abigial Carwin

Age: 16

Nicknames: Rene, Abby

Looks: Cassadee Pope

Backround Info: Her, her mother, and father live in Ohio. Was born a witch but doesn't go to a school for it. Her mom home schools her. Lives life like a normal, muggle teen. Goes to high school, on the soccer team, good grades. Has special/abnormal powers, even as a witch.

Name: Abigail Carwin

Age:43

Looks: Demi Moore

Backround Info: Irene's mother. Has been keeping more than one huge secret from Irene. Loves her daughter very much and will do anything to protect her.

Name: Robert Carwin

Age: 40

Looks: Tom Cruise

Backround Info: Married to Abigail, Irene's father. He's a muggle but know's about the wizarding world.


	2. Keep Hope Chpt 1

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I yelled entering my house. I threw my bag on the floor next to the door and made my way to the kitchen

"Hello?" I yelled again. Everything was silent except the buzz of the T.V from upstairs.

'_Must have left it on.'_ I thought to myself. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and looked at the time. 8:15 stood in bright red on the microwave.

'_Wait, Mom's usually cooking by now.'_ I sat my soda on the counter and started upstairs to my parent's room.

The buzz of the T.V increased as I approached their closed door. I knocked twice, waiting for a reply but I heard none so I slowly opened the door. The T.V was knocked upside down on the floor, the picture barely visible from the static. The drawers of the dressers were pulled out clothes scattered about but my eyes were glued to the bed. There lay my mother and father, pale and unmoving. I rushed over to them and looked for a pulse. There was none. I felt my eyes start to water up and the first few tears started to fall. I grabbed my mom and shook her.

"Mom, wake up ok? This isn't funny!" I shook her shoulders a little harder. "MOM, WAKE UP!" I let her shoulders fall from my hands and I lay my head on her stomach. My breathing was rigged and I couldn't see out of my blurred eyes.

"Mom, you- you can't leave m-m-me." I sobbed soaking her light blue shirt in my tears. I heard something move from behind me so I grabbed a lamp and spun around, holding it up to strike. But who I saw was not what I expected. An old man, his beard and hair reaching great lengths, but what was weirdest was his clothes. He was wearing long blue cloak with silver stars all over it.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, the lamp still held firmly in my hand.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He said calmly, nodding his head in my direction.

"Why?! Why did you kill my parents?!" I cried tears still running down my cheeks.

"I didn't kill them." He started saying. I was about to interrupt but he kept going. "I was a friend of theirs."

"Yeah? Prove it!" I yelled not believing him. He put a hand into his pocket and I raised the lamp higher ready if he were to attack. When he pulled his hand out instead of it being a weapon it was a letter. He held it out to me and I snatched it away. Written in neat hand writing on the envelope was my name. I dropped the lamp after realizing it was my mother's writing.

"I think it may be wise to read the first page now. But we'll save the rest for later." The man said pointing to the envelope.

I turned it over and carefully opened it, wanting to save the envelope. I took the first page and in flawless handwriting it read:

"_My beautiful Irene,_

_If you are reading this that means I'm dead. I'm so sorry I had to leave you but it's for the best. The man in front of you is named Albus Dumbledore. He is a great friend of mine and I need you to trust him. He is your only chance of survival. Please do as he says and when you read the other pages everything will make more sense. _

_Love always,_

_Abigail Carwin"_

I folded up the page and put it back in the envelope along with others. I looked up at the strange man thinking of what I should say.

"What happened to them?" I asked, talking about my parents.

"All will be told in time. But first we must get you somewhere safe." He said. I nodded, knowing if mom trusted him then I should.

"If you'd just grab my arm." Dumbledore said holding out his left arm. I took hold of it and before I could look around the room again the room was spinning.

We landed with a thud outside and in tall grass. I closed my eyes trying to regain my balance and trying not to hurl.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at my surroundings. All I could see was grass but up ahead was an old, crooked house.

"We are at The Weasly's house. You will be staying here." He replied and started walking towards the house. I followed after him asking

"Weasly's sir?"

"Some of your mother's old friends." We stopped outside the front door and Dumbledore knocked and stood patiently waiting for the door to be answered. Scurrying could be heard from behind the door, when it swung open a plump woman with fiery red hair stood in front of us.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said her voice thick with a British accent.

'_Wait. British accent? Last time I checked we were in Ohio!' _I thought getting freaked out.

"Molly, There has been an incident. "The woman, Molly, looked at me and her eyes widened. She opened the door wider and ushered us in. I sat down at the table watching as the plates in the sink washed themselves. Sure I'd known of magic but it was rarely used in my household. Dumbledore and Molly sat down across from me staring at me intently. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with the eyes on me.

"Albus, what's happened?" Molly asked waving her wand. A tea pot flew through the air towards us and poured its contents into three cups.

"I'm afraid her parents have been murdered." Dumbledore replied. Molly gasped, taking my hand into hers. I was about to pull away but her hand felt exactly like my mother's did.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why am I here of all places?" I asked Dumbledore.

"I think you should read your other letters now." I removed my hand from Molly's and grabbed the envelope from my pocket. I took out the other papers and read over them in my mind.

_"Irene,_

_I know that you must be very confused right now but I think it's time you learned the truth. As you know you are a witch but you are special. You have certain abilities that others don't. For example, you have never needed to use a wand. For some reason your mind is powerful. More powerful than anything else I've ever seen. Remember when you used to ask me questions about the magical world but I'd never answer? I've never told you anything because I thought I was protecting you. But now it is completely necessary. There is dark magic out there Irene. More dark than you could have ever imagined. A man, a man by the name of Lord Voldemort is the most evil person ever have powers. And my darling, he wants you. He wants you to go his side. To use your powers for him, to take over the Wizarding world. Ever since he found out about this he's been hunting us down. You're reading this so that means he found us._

_Another thing that may shock you is the fact Robert is not your real father. Please don't be mad. I met him when I was pregnant with you and we fell in love. Your birth father couldn't take care of you. His name is Severus, he teaches at Hogwarts, and he has no idea you are his daughter. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I thought it was for the best._

_There is a boy named of Harry Potter. You must meet him. He may be the only person who can help you. You two were meant to meet, there was a prophecy. This boy can help you control your powers, and protect you._

_Now, Molly Weasly was my best friend back at Hogwarts and I missed her dearly when I had to leave. I want you to live with her until you finish school. Yes, you will be going to the same school that I did and your headmaster is Dumbledore._

_Know that I love you with all of my heart and I'm sorry I can't help you through this terrible time. Remember to keep hope even in the darkest times. Remember when you are lost to look inside of yourself and find my love. There is a reason your name is Irene, it means peace. You are here to help bring peace into this world._

_Love always and Forever,_

_Your mother….. Abigail Carwin"_


	3. Keep Hope Chpt 2

I let out a shaky sigh as I folded up my mother's letter. The warmth of a fresh tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

"My mother wished for me to stay here if that's alright." I told Mrs. Weasly.

"Yes, yes of course. We're a bit tight with space but I suppose you can stay with my daughter, Ginny."

"But all of my things-"I started but Dumbledore cut me off saying

"Already been taken care of. I sent someone not long ago to go collect your things. They should be here soon."

"Sir…What are we going to do with my parents bo- bodies?" I asked, closing my hand around the necklace my mother gave me when I was 5.

"We thought it would be nice to have a funeral before the summer ends. Is that ok?" I nodded again, this time letting a yawn escape.

"Oh dear, you must be tired. Would you mind sleeping on the couch tonight? I don't want to wake Ginny."

"Not at all." As Mrs. Weasly got up to get something, Dumbledore also rose saying he had to leave.

"Don't worry; I still have some things to talk to you about. I'll see you before school starts." He explained to me.

"Thank you, for- well you know." I said. He smiled and nodded before disappearing on the spot. Mrs. Weasly returned a few moments later holding a pillow and cover. I layed the pillow down right as she turned out the kitchen lights.

"Thank you too," I said as she started walking upstairs. "For taking me in." She turned around simply saying

"She was my best friend. Goodnight Irene." Then all was silent. I layed on the sofa and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" I heard a muffled voice cry while I slept.

"Shush Ronald, you'll wake her up." Another voice said harshly.

"I have the right to know who's sleeping on my sofa!" The person, Ronald yelled. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a tall, lanky red headed boy. I imagined he was Ronald. Next to him was a girl, bushy brown hair and holding a book in her hand. I sat up completely and wiped off my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did he wake you up?" The girl asked me.

"No. I was getting up anyway." I replied stretching my arms out.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And this is-"

"Ronald." I finished for her. She looked at me confused. "I heard you yelling at him when I was sleeping." She turned a slight shade of pink and looked down embarrassed.

"Well you can call me Ron. Now that you know who we are do you mind telling us who you are?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Irene Carwin."

"What are you doing here?" I was about to answer but Mrs. Weasly came in saying breakfast was ready. I followed Ron and Hermione into the kitchen and boy was it full. At the head of the table was an older man, this had to be Mr. Weasly. Next to him was a girl around my age, Ginny I'm guessing. Then on the other side were twins. All of them sporting fiery red hair. But that's not the only thing they had in common. All of them had their eyes on me. I shifted my weight from foot-to-foot feeling uncomfortable.

"Irene, come on sit down." Mrs. Weasly said motioning to the seat next to Hermione.

"Actually Mrs. Weasly I'm not that hungry. Do you mind if I just take a shower?" I asked.

"Oh. Go ahead. I'll leave some left overs for you, for later." She said smiling at me.

"My stuff?"

"Oh yes. In Ginny's room, straight up first door on the right. The Loo is right across the hall." I thanked her and walked as fast as I could into Ginny's room.

I grabbed some clothes and the shower products that were next to my bag. I went into the bathroom putting the water on as hot as I could. I got in and started washing my body. After a while I couldn't take holding in my tears anymore so I just let them fall. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, the water still hitting my back. I imagined I stayed that way crying for awhile. I got up and finished washing my hair and body and got out of the shower. I dried myself off putting on my clothes and left the bathroom, after brushing my teeth.

I walked back into Ginny's room to put away my stuff, and I saw Hermione and Ginny were in there. I put my stuff away and sat on my bed.

"Sorry about Ron." I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw it was Ginny speaking. "He can be a git sometimes."

"It's alright. He was just curious."

"Mrs. Weasly told us what happened. Why you're here I mean." Hermione said. I was thankful that she did because I don't think I could tell the story over again, and again.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Hermione stated, her words were actually very comforting. I felt another stray tear fall but this time I left it alone.

"Thanks Hermione. But do you mind if we changed the subject?" I asked. Both girls immediately caught on and Ginny asked

"What school did you go to?"

"During the day I went to a muggle school, but I never went to a wizarding school."

"Then how'd you learn how to do magic?" Hermione asked

"I was home schooled by my mom, she taught me everything I know."

"But if you're going to Hogwarts this year, how do you know what classes you have to take? I mean you couldn't have taken your O. right?" Hermione blurted out.

"My mom wanted me to do the same things as if I was in school. Therefore I took all the tests you did."I stated. Hermione looked shocked at what I said.

"My mum said something about you being special, what exactly does that mean?" Ginny asked. I debated on whether or not I should tell them. I decided I might as well. I realized I didn't dry my hair yet so I just showed them. I ran my hand right above my hair and it immediately dried. I did it to both sides and the back and my wet hair was now completely dried. Hermione's mouth was open some and Ginny just looked awed.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione asked

"For some reason I never needed to use a wand."

"So you just do all your spells from your hands?" Ginny asked. I nodded

"No. That's just for some like drying my hair. I have to run my hand over the area in which I want to be dry. " The rest of the day was spent talking to Ginny and Hermione and Ron joined us later on. I figured if the Weasly's were going to be my new family I might as well get to know them.

A few days have passed and I had really gotten to know the whole family.

Ginny was really down to earth and just somebody you can talk to. Hermione was one of the smartest people I know, I swear. She loved school work and everything. But she was cool. We had some stuff in common and we became pretty close. Ron was kind of awkward. He was funny in his own way and for some reason he loved to argue with Hermione. It was totally obvious they liked each other. Fred and George were the pranksters. They told me how they left Hogwarts last year and opened up their own joke shop. They always had me laughing. I met their older brother Bill who was really cool and his new fiancé, Fleur. She was so annoying. Me, Ginny and Hermione had a good time talking about her and making fun of the way Ron stares at her.

One day, we were at the table eating breakfast when Mrs. Weasly made an announcement.

"Ron, you and Hermione have a visitor." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and at the same time yelled

"Harry!" They got out of their seats and ran upstairs. I heard a lot of commotion from up there but I just sat and ate the rest of my breakfast. Not long after Fleur came down and started talking to Mrs. Weasly about wedding plans. Me and Ginny got up quietly and made our way upstairs.

"God, she's horrible." Ginny said to me. I laughed agreeing with her. As we approached the door we heard another male voice say

"He can't be any worse than Umbridge."

"I know who's worse than Umbridge," Ginny said entering the room. I slipped in behind her, unnoticed and stood in the corner of the room. "Hi Harry." Ginny finished.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's _her_." Ginny said sitting down on the bed next to who I assumed was Harry. "She's driving us mad!"

"What'd she do now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me- you'd think I was three! And not to mention she won't stop asking Irene about her family!"

"Irene?" Harry asked confused about who I was. I stepped out of the corner saying

"That's me." Harry turned to look at me and for a moment I couldn't breathe. He was honestly one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen. His hair was messy and looked like it couldn't be controlled. But it was...I don't know…sorta hot. And his eyes were amazing. The green shone brightly behind his round glasses.

He stood up and walked over to me sticking out his hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." My eyes widened as I remembered my mom's words.

'_There_ is a boy named of Harry Potter. You must meet him. He may be the only person who can help you. You two were meant to meet, there was a prophecy. This boy can help you control your powers, and protect you.'

I took his hand introducing myself.

"Irene, Irene Carwin." Right after I said my name I felt a tingle in my hand. I looked down and saw a white light shine from our joined hands. I stared at our hands for a moment then quickly removed mine from his. I looked up at Harry to find he was just as confused as I was.

"What was that?!" Ron asked. I looked around the room to find everybody staring at us like we had 3 heads.

"I don't know Ron." replied Harry. He looked at me too and I felt like I was under interrogation.

"Excuse me." I said running out of the room. I ran down the stairs to Ginny's room and slammed the door shut. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

'_Why can't I just be normal?!'_ I thought. I heard the door creak open behind me.

"Irene?" Hermione's quiet voice said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. I guess." I turned around when she came in and she sat next to me.

"Are you Ok?" asked Hermione worried. I nodded my head yes not really wanting to talk.

"Irene, what exactly was that about?"

"I had to get out of there. You were al staring at me like I did something."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! I don't know what that was! All I know is when I introduced myself my hand tingled and then that light was there." I explained.

"Ok. I'm sorry I thought you did it." I thought about what my mom said in her letter.

'_You two were meant to meet. There's a prophecy.' _

"Hermione, there is something that might explain it." I told Hermione about what my mom said about Harry in her note. She listened closely to every word.

"Do you think it could be that?" I asked after I told her.

"Honestly, I don't know. It seems like it would make sense." replied Hermione.

"Oh, I was hoping if any could figure it out, it would be you."

"I really don't. I can try and look stuff up for you if you want."

"Don't tell anybody ok."

"You have to tell Harry." Hermione stated.

"I know. I will but when the times right. I just met him. I don't want to freak him out or anything."

"Ok. I won't tell." I thanked Hermione and hugged her. While walking out of the room backwards, talking to Hermione, I bumped into a solid structure behind me. I turned around and was met by emerald green eyes. I stared into them for about 5 seconds before looking at the ground muttering a

"Sorry Harry."

"That's ok."

"Where are you guys off to?" asked Hermione realizing Ron and Ginny were standing behind Harry.

"Ron's complaining about being hungry." answered Ginny "So we're going to let him finish breakfast then go out and play Quidditch."

"Wanna come?" Harry asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. Truth be told, I had no idea what Quidditch was. But those eyes…they like speak for you. I could tell it was a sport so how hard could it possibly be?

As we waited for Ron to finish eating a screech came from the window. An owl flew into the room, and I wasn't surprised when it dropped a letter in front of Ron, Harry and Hermione. However when one landed in front of me too, I was slightly taken off guard.

"Oh look, it's our O.!" Hermione exclaimed. I was confused. I took my O. with my mom. How did they get it? I opened the envelope and looking at my results.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Result **

_** Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Irene Abigail Carwin has achieved:**_

AstronomyO

Care Of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

After I read through my grades I refolded the paper and waited for the others to get done. After Ron and Harry switched, apparently pleased with their grades, we realized Hermione had a disappointed look on her face. Ron took her paper exclaiming

"Yep, Ten "O"s and one "E" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wait you're actually upset aren't you?" She shook her head no and quickly turned the attention to me.

"What did you get Rene?"

"It doesn't really matter." I replied not wanting to make Hermione upset.

"Let me see." She reached across the table and grabbed my paper. She studied it for awhile her eyes widening. Ron snatched the paper away from her reading it out loud.

"All "O"s?! Rene, you did better than Hermione!" Hermione glared at Ron and I intervened before another one of their arguments broke out.

"It's just a test. In real life grades don't really matter."

"Grades don't matter?! What do you mean?! They mean everything! What you can be when you're older!" Hermione rambled on.

"My mom got perfect grades…look what happened to her." I replied back. Everything got quiet after that.

"Sorry. You know I didn't-"Hermione started apologizing.

"I know. It just goes to show that some things are more important than grades." After that everything still seemed awkward.

"Hey, I thought we were going to play Quidditch!" Harry yelled breaking the silence. Everybody got up to leave and I mouthed a thank you to Harry. He smiled at me and walked outside with Ron. I caught up with Hermione gave her a one armed hug.

"Rene, I'm so sorry."

"Mione, really…it's fine." I gave her a light smile and she returned it happy I wasn't mad at her. "I have a bigger problem right now anyway."

"What?"

"I don't know what Quidditch is, or how to play." I reveled embarrassed.

"Then why'd you say you'd play?" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Why not?" She gave me one of those looks saying '_I think I know.'_ I just pushed her and told her to shut up.

We got to a large area of land with three giant hoops on each side. Ron and Ginny went to get the equipment from the shed so I decided I needed to know how to play.

"Hey Harry? Can you come here for a second?" Harry walked over to me asking "what's up?"

"Um… I don't know how to play Quidditch."

"Ok, I'll explain it really quick." Harry quickly went over all the balls, positions and scoring with me.

"So basically it's a dangerous version of soccer." I stated picking up, the quaffle.

"Uh, yeah I guess you can think of it that way."

"Cause the Keeper's like the goalie, the chasers are the actual players, and then there's a bunch of other balls thrown in there."

"Basically."

"Ok, let's play." Ginny handed me one of the brooms and we took off into positions. Ron and Hermione were going to play Keepers while Ginny and I were chasers. Harry would be Seeker and we decided we weren't going to use the Bludgers today. The game began and we raced around trying to make points.


	4. Keep Hope Chpt 3

Hours later we landed on the grass beneath us, out of breath.

"Irene, you were AMAZING!" exclaimed Ginny sitting next to me on the grass.

"I wasn't that good." I replied blushing. I really don't like having attention on me.

"No, seriously. Ginny played once on the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year and I have to say she's the best Chaser we have," said Harry, earning a blush from Ginny. "But you kept up with her."

"Yeah, I never had to work that hard before." Ginny added. I mumbled a thanks and layed back on the grass staring up at the sky.

"I'm hungry." Ron stated.

"You're always hungry. I swear you have no stomach Ronald." Hermione said making all of us, but Ron, laugh.

"That's not true. Anyway, we just played Quidditch for a couple of hours, and we missed lunch." He replied back.

"Yeah, I'm going to make a sandwich." Ginny said getting up and started walking back to the house, Ron and Hermione not far behind. I stayed lying down though.

"Rene, you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just fly around for awhile." I heard their footsteps walk away, and I closed my eyes letting the sun beat down on me. I listened to the birds chirp from the woods a few yards away. I let my body relax in the silence, not getting much of it at the house.

"Hey." I heard from next to me. I opened my eyes and saw those emerald ones staring back.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice. My mom got pregnant and decided to keep me." I slapped his arm laughing.

"I mean, I thought you were going in the house."

"I can if you want me to." Harry said, starting to get up from his sitting position from next to me. I grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"No it's ok." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry asked,

"Escaping from the noise?" I nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Weaslys. They took me in without a problem and made me feel like one of them. But sometimes it gets overwhelming. There's Ron who's always complaining about food and stuff, Hermione who's always talking to me about school, the twins who make a joke out of everything, and Mrs. Weasly who stands over me like I'm going to break down any minute. The only one who gives me my space is Ginny." I explained in one breath.

"I know what you mean. It's like they're trying to distract you from what's bothering you." I silently agreed and played with the grass under my fingers. Lying next to me he asked.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly are you here?" I looked over at him blocking the sun from my eyes.

"I didn't really have a choice." I started looking away from Harry, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"I came home from my friend's house a couple of weeks ago and found my parents dead in their room, cold, lifeless, almost like they'd been frozen on the spot. When Dumbledore found me, I didn't know what to believe. He gave me a letter from my mom proving he was who he said he was. Then he took me here. Apparently Mrs. Weasly was my mom's best friend at Hogwarts. So I came to live here." I finished.

"Wow," Harry replied. "I guess we have a lot in common." I stared over at him confusion written in my eyes.

"How so?" He stared back just as confused.

"You don't know?" I shook my head.

"My mom kinda hid everything she could about the Wizard world." Harry then told me his whole story. Starting from when he was a baby, and he defeated Voldemort, and ending with what happened last year.

"Damn, I guess we do have a lot in common." I stated. A few more minutes of silence before I added,

"Sorry about your parents, and your godfather."

"Same about yours."

"Wanna race?" I asked changing the subject and getting up. He looked up at me laughing.

"I'm gonna beat you." He plainly stated standing up as well.

"Prove it." I said getting on the broom and rising in the air. He followed behind me.

"How about we make this interesting?" Harry asked.

"How would we do that?"

"Well, loser has to-"He began but I cut him off.

"Has to run around the house in their underwear!"

"What?!"

"You heard me; loser has to run around the house in their underwear." I challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Deal. Hope you enjoy being naked." He teased. I flew up next to him whispering,

"Don't worry...I do." Harry looked shocked for a second so I yelled "GO!" and took off before him. After realizing I had left he flew after me, his broom a lot faster than mine. In a second or two he was right next to me.

"Cheater!" He yelled. By now we were half way around the pitch.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you have a dirty mind!"

"You said you enjoyed being naked!" Almost there…just one more distraction.

"Well I might like it more if I was with you." Oh yeah that did it. I crossed the finish line and turned around and saw Harry still on his broom, eyes wide. I laughed and flew back to him. I passed my hand over his face and he was taken out of his daze. I smirked and landed below him. He landed shortly after me, still out of it.

"Harry, chill, I was joking."

"I know. You still cheated though."

"Whatever, I won so, I'll see you tonight." I said walking back towards the house.

"Tonight?!" He asked next to me.

"Well yeah. I wanna claim my prize now." I winked at him and took off running to the house.

**Later that Day**

I was currently waiting in the living room with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. It was almost midnight and any minute Harry would be down so he could perform our bet. Thing was he didn't know I invited everybody to watch. Harry walked down stairs, and was shocked by what he saw.

"Irene, you told them?!" I nodded laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"What's in your hand?" He asked suspiciously. I looked down and laughed more. I quickly took a picture of his shocked face.

"Well, I had to take pictures!" By now Fred and George were leaning on each other, laughing so hard. Hermione and Ginny were giggling from behind.

"You invited the girls too?!"

"All for better pictures." I took another picture, this time his checks burning red. "Come on!" I pulled Harry in front of me and we all followed him into the front yard. Harry turned to face us his cheeks still a dark red.

"Now, strip." I said laughing. Harry put his head down in embarrassment. We continued laughing as Harry reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Woo! Take it off!" I cried, almost peeing my pants. As he started lifting his shirt I snapped another picture, so being magical it got him taking his shirt off completely. Once off, my jaw almost hit the floor.

'_Holy Shit. This boy is ripped.' _ I thought. I grinned and felt heat rise to my cheeks. Fred and George were currently whistling; yelling out things like "Sexy." I heard music playing and I realized Hermione had conjured up a stereo, which was currently playing some kind of techno beat. Harry got into it after that and started dancing along with the music like a stripper. After he got his pants off I snapped another picture of him standing in his boxers, and he took off running around the house. When he was almost back at the front he did a ballerina jump and landed in front of me. He took a bow at our applause.

"Happy?" He asked. I nodded wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"That was great." He rolled his eyes and started putting his clothes back on. The music stopped and they started walking back into the house. I waited for Harry to pull his shirt over his head, sneaking a peak of course, and walked back into the house with him. I saw everyone else had gone up to bed and I decided to follow. We walked upstairs and when at Ginny's room I turned around to Harry.

"I hope you're not mad that I brought them."

"No, I actually had fun. I haven't really had that much fun this past year." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, 'night Harry."

"'Night Irene." I turned walking into the room and lying on my bed with a huge smile on my face.

A few days have passed and I was having a great time. The Weasly's were like no other family I've ever met. I now consider Hermione my best friend, but somebody who might take her place is Harry. Over the last few days we've gotten really close. I'm able to talk to him on a deeper level. He knew what it was like to lose parents; he was able to give me some type of comfort. We've been meeting downstairs at night to talk. And to tell you the truth, I was crushing on him more and more every day.

It was Saturday morning and today we were going to get our school supplies. I was sitting in my room with Hermione talking about the different classes at Hogwarts when she randomly changed the subject.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" I sat up looking at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Irene. The sneaking out late at night, the private jokes, the smiles."

"Hermione, Harry and I are just friends."

"Yeah right." She gave me a look.

"Honestly, I talk to him at night about my parents. He understands."

"You like him though don't you?"

"No…Maybe…I – I don't know…" I stuttered. She smiled at me knowingly.

"Ok, fine I like him. God." She laughed at me.

"What?"

"You're blushing again." So, I blush a lot. A smirk appeared on my face, I had a comeback.

"Why are you laughing Hermione? Remember I know about your dream." That sure knocked the laugh out of her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh Ronald," I put on a high pitched voice acting like Hermione "I love you so much. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss. Ron take me in your arms and–"I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Hermione's hand went over my mouth.

"Ok, sorry. Just shut up. He might hear." She took her hand off my mouth and I asked.

"Mione, why don't you just tell him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron, you've known him for years. Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't." She answered simply.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like me like that." I was about to cut her off but she kept going. "He sees me as a sister. All brains but know beauty. I'm not his type. You see the way he is with Fleur."

"Mione, you are not just brains. Look at you." I said pointing to a mirror. She looked, tears brimming her eyes. "Look at you, you're beautiful. Mione, you're funny, pretty, and absolutely brilliant. If Ron doesn't like you, then he honestly is as stupid as he looks." I turned Hermione around to me and hugged her. She cried silently on my shoulder. After awhile, she picked her head up, wiping away her stray tears.

"Thanks Rene."

"No problem. Now come on, we have to go shopping."

"I'll see you down there. I'm going to make myself presentable." She said pointing to her red eyes. I walked downstairs and sat next to Harry at the table.

"Hey you." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you too." I replied smirking. Mrs. Weasly put a plate of food in front of me with a letter on the top.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know dear. It came earlier this morning." I opened the letter-

Dear Irene,

Seeing as your mom left you money when she passed I went to Gringott's bank to get out enough so you can go shopping this evening, with a little extra for anything else you may want to get.

Hoping you enjoy your trip,

Albus Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Harry asked, chewing on some eggs.

"Dumbledore said he got my money out of the bank for me. But where is it?" As I said this an owl swooped down and dropped a pouch in my lap. I opened the bag and saw the money in it.

"Never mind." I started eating when Hermione walked downstairs. She saw me sitting next to Harry and smirked. I mouthed shut up to her and she sat next to Ginny. We ate our breakfast with some conversation here and there.

After breakfast we were driven to "The Leaky Cauldron" in a black car. When we arrived I was shocked to see this huge man, his tangled beard covering most of his face, wearing a large overcoat. He smothered Harry in a hug and said something about Dumbledore saying he was good enough.

"Who's this?" He asked in his deep accent.

"Oh, I'm Irene Carwin."

"Irene Carwin? I knew yer mum I did." I smiled at him. He seemed like a nice person. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Games keeper and teacher at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you." We walked through the empty bar and into an ally were Hagrid tapped a few bricks and the wall in front of us turned into an arch way. We split off into groups; Harry, Hermione, Ron and I would be getting dress robes with Hagrid. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and Ginny went to get books.

We walked into the shop and I heard a sneering voice behind a row of robes. We walked around them and saw a tall pale boy, platinum blonde hair, and actually kind of cute. He was getting fitted for new robes when he said,

"Mother if you smell something a mud-blood just walked in." I gasped in surprise. Even growing up away from magic, I still knew what that horrid word meant. Harry and Ron pulled their wands out pointing them directly at Blondie. The owner told them to put their wands away, and a tall woman who looked just like the boy got in Harry's face. They argued for a few minutes until she backed away from Harry and went back to her son. Ron had put his wand down but Harry still had his up and it wasn't slacking. I went over to him and, standing in front of him, trying to pull his arm down. I looked up at him saying

"Harry, he's not worth it." He searched my eyes for a moment and put his arm down.

"Who's the girl Potter?!" The boy spat. I stood next to Harry, my hand still holding downhis wand hand. "Well you're pretty aren't you? Draco, Draco Malfoy" He said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked.

"It should, somebody like you should be hanging out with people like me. Not Mud-Bloods, Blood-Traiters, and Potter." He spat out these names like they had a bad taste. When he said Harry's name that way I reached down and grabbed his hand harder than before.

"Say that word again and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." I snapped. Malfoy sneered at me but when the lady almost touched his left arm he flipped out. He said something about going to a different store and walked out, throwing off the robes as he went. We got our robes not long after and were practically pushed out the front door. As we went to meet up with the other group I asked Harry a question,

"Harry, what was with that guy back there?"

"Malfoy? We've been rivals since first year. He's in Slytherin, so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Remember when I told you about my godfather?" I nodded my head remembering perfectly. "Well his father was one of the Death Eaters that was there. He's in Jail but still." Harry's face started twisting in anger so I lightly grabbed his hand in mine. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Did you get everything?" I heard Mrs. Weasly ask. I looked up and saw we had met up with the other group. I saw Hermione and Ginny look down at our combined hands and I removed mine from his. I looked away blushing, knowing Hermione would have something to say.

We walked around getting the rest of our school supplies, before deciding to go to Fred and George's shop. It wasn't very hard to tell which store was theirs though. The bright colors stuck out easily compared to the dull gray of the rest of the stores. Now I was excited. We entered the store heading out into different directions. I stuck with Hermione and Ginny this time. We walked over to some pink stand reading "Instant Daydreams."

"Seriously?" I asked laughing. Next thing I knew one of the twins were behind us.

"Yeah, can last up to an hour. But be careful using them in class. You might start to drool."

"That really is extraordinary magic." Hermione said.

"For that you get one for free." Fred said. We continued to walk around finding things such as love potions, nosebleed nougats, and Pigmy puffs. As Ginny we looked at the wonder witch products, Ginny was basically interrogated about her love life. Apparently she had been dating a boy named Dean Thomas.

"Fred, just leave her alone." I said. I looked to Hermione for back up but I realized her, along with Ron and Harry were gone.

'_Where'd they go?'_

"And you, I heard you were spending loads of time Harry." replied Fred.

"So?"

"So, what's up with that? Are you like dating him or something?"

"Noo… We're just friends." I stated half heartedly.

"Are you sure?" Fred started but George finished

"Cause we've heard differently."

"Who are you getting your information from anyway?"

"That, we can't reveal." George said.

"Probably Ron, bloody git." muttered Ginny from next to me.

"Well Ron is mistaken. Ask Harry." I said. I turned to Ginny asking

"Where are they by the way?" From then on we searched the store but they were nowhere to be found. Mrs. Weasly was practically having a heart attack when suddenly they appeared. They said they were in the backroom and that we didn't look properly.

'_Yeah right. And I'm Dumbledore Great-great granddaughter!'_


End file.
